Venus
This character belongs to LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ . Please ask before using this character. Venus Venus Age 129 (Earth Years), Around 12/13 (Irk Years), Unknown (Age on Blorch) Rank Ex-Invader, Co-leader of the I.R.A. Gender Female Eye Colour Black Height 4' 3" Weapons Claws, Spider legs, Lasers, Army of SIRs, Giant jackhammer, cannon. SIR Unit N/A No. Of Planets Conquered N/A Venus was funnily enough not an Irken. She was an alien from the planet Blorch, hiding away when her entire race was taken over and eventually killed by the Slaughtering Rat People. She joined with the Irken Empire, willing to work for them for a place to live. She was later taken out of the Irken Empire for rebellion against The Almighty Tallest along with Jupiter and Saturn. She looks like an Irken, but has light blue skin and a white swirly marking from the side of her forehead to her cheek. She wears a black Irken Military Uniform with a red "X" on it, the logo of the I.R.A. Appearance Venus looks much like an Irken, except she has black eyes, blue skin (This colour, to be exact), circular-curled antennae, and a white swirled marking from the right of her forehead to above her cheek. She has alot of scars on her left arm and right wrist. She doesn't explain these. She wears an Irken Military uniform (like Zim's), except it's black, boots very similar to Tak's human disguise ones, which have rockets in them, and black fingerless gloves from her elbow downwards (which she claims are to hide the scars). Her Irken Military uniform has an "X" printed on the front in red, The I.R.A's logo. Personality Venus is at battle with herself alot. She is very quiet, but gets extremely angry very easily. She gets emotional easily. She is wise, but aggressive, and she can't control her actions. She spends most of her time in the I.R.A's ship. She gets scared of herself when she's angry. She is very quiet, until she was involved in the War of the Worlds, finally realising The Tallest were going to turn Blorch into a Parking Lot, and becomes so furious she tries to rewire the Massive until it explodes. Relationships Jupiter Jupiter is her best friend and leader of the I.R.A. Saturn Saturn is her double partner-in-crime, part of the trio of I.R.A Leaders. He trains the SIR Units for her and Jupiter. Backstory A/N: She is named after the Planet, not the goddess. Venus was a Blorchian alien, who witnessed her mother, father, and entire race get whipped out by the slaughtering rat people. She lived in a cave in the underground of Blorch, and left the cave in the day, when the Slaughtering Rat People were asleep. One day, she sees Invader Skoodge land on Blorch, and she claims she knows all of the Rat's habits, and persuades Skoodge that she will help him conquer Blorch, so long as he takes her to his homeworld. When Skoodge finally conquers Blorch, he flies her to Irk, and they allow her to join the Irken Military as long as she'll work for them. She reads their thoughts, and after a while, realising their intentions weren't good, she joined the I.R.A, and this led to the War of the Worlds. Appearances Zim, Alien. War of the Worlds Bleed — I Must Be Dreaming. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Irken Category:LØVĘMUFFÎN Category:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ's Pages Category:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ's Characters